


Dean discovers fanfiction

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When a notification pops up on Clary's computer that a new fanfiction has been posted by her best friend, Dean can't help himself but to click on the fanfic and start reading it.





	Dean discovers fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to my best friend for giving me the idea for this story.

One day when Dean was using Clary’s computer a notification came through. Clary's friend had posted a fanfic that she had written. Dean looks at thenotification.  
‘CapaldiLover223 posted ‘Dean comforts Cas during a thunderstorm’'  
Intrigued, he clicked on the notification and started reading. Halfway through, he shuts the lid of the computer and calls for his girlfriend, Clary.  
“Hey babe, can you come here for a minute?”  
From the other room, he hears her reply.  
“I’ll be there in a minute, I’m just finishing cleaning the dishes.”  
Once Clary was finished with the dishes, she walks into the living room, where Dean is still sitting on the couch with her laptop.  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“What is this?”  
“What’s what?”  
‘”This?”  
He opens the lid and turns the laptop towards Clary.  
“It’s called fanfiction. People write stories about celebrities and other things and they put themselves into the story as well sometimes.”  
“And who is this ‘CapaldiLover223?”  
“You know my friend? Chloe Matthews?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s her. She must have written that story. What’s it about?”  
“Me and Cas.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. At the end of the story, Cas and I end up falling asleep on the couch.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. And what’s this ‘Destiel’?”  
“It’s called a ‘ship’, a romantic pairing between two fictional characters. In this case, it’s you and Cas, so Destiel.”  
Dean looked shocked.  
“You mean, people see me and Cas as a couple?”  
“Well, yeah. I personally don’t but many people do.”  
“Right.”  
“Yep.”  
Dean smirks.  
“So are there any fanfics of us out there?”  
“Umm, I don’t know. Let me check.”  
Clary pulls the laptop onto her lap and does a search, bringing up a bunch of fanfics that people have written about them.  
“Seems like there are.”  
“Interesting. Can we read them?”  
“Uh, sure.”  
Clary clicks on the first fanfic titled ‘Dean and Clary’s wedding’. She waits for the page to load before handing the laptop to Dean and making herself comfortable next to him on the couch. Dean and Clary read the fanfic together and talk about how impressed they are with how amazing some people’s imagination comes out in the form of writing.  
Dean and Clary find themselves reading fanfic after fanfic of themselves.  
Once they have read the last fanfic on the page that they were on, Clary decided to show Dean some of her own fanfic that she had written. And that is how Dean discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction.

The End


End file.
